Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${4x-7+2x-1}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4x + 2x} {-7 - 1}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {6x} {-7 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {6x} {-8}$ The simplified expression is $6x-8$